Business software such as enterprise resource planning software implements business processes by modeling business data as business objects with data exchange between the objects. The business data provided via the business objects can be accessed through mechanisms such as graphical user interfaces, forms, and analytical reports. Traditionally, user interfaces providing access to business objects conveyed limited information about the attributes associated with the business objects. In addition, the information presented by the user interfaces could not be efficiently grouped visually based on the needs of a user.
In particular, the layout of entries in enterprise resource software, such as a calendar application, is often confusing for a user because the user is unable to quickly navigate through the visualized business objects to select a group of entries that the user wishes to focus on, because the information has not been efficiently grouped. Existing layouts are also restrictive in allowing a user to compare subsets of a group of data in the user interface to another subset of data in the user interface.
Thus there remains a need in the art for more effectively grouping data entries in an enterprise resource planning software system that allows for a user to parse through a grouping of a subset of data. There also remains a need in the art to compare subsets of data alongside other subsets of the same group data.